The Analytical Cytology Shared Resource provides flow cytometry, image analysis and confocal microscopy facilities to Cancer Center members. The flow cytometry facilities include an Epics Elite cell sorter with 4 lasers, and EPICS XL and a Bio-Rad Bryte analyzer which has an arc lamp for broad spectrum excitation. The facility provides a variety of data analysis options including Winlist listmode software, Modfit DNA cell cycle analysis software as well as routine analytical tools. The core also provides sorting capacity for -physical isolation of cells using the cell-sorter. This can be achieved under sterile conditions for subsequent culture of cells when necessary. Cancer center members also use the general laboratory facilities for preparation of material when this is necessary. Image analysis facilities include a cooled color CCD camera for fluorescence imaging, as well as an image intensified CCD for low light imaging, Metamorph and Optimus software, an MRC 1024 confocal microscope and a DVC 250 linescanner confocal microscope. A high quality fluorescence photomicroscope as well as optics for DIC and phase are available at all times in the facility. The shared resource is capable of addressing virtually any aspect of either flow cytometry or confocal microscopy available today. Cancer Center members may access the facility at any time by signing up for specific instruments. No other flow cytometry facilities are available on the Purdue campus. Although total use of the facility by Cancer Center users is modest, it serves a critical role in many research projects and is essential for further development of cancer research related to cell biology and signaling.